300heroesvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hakurei Reimu
'Abilities' ---- Great Hakurei Barrier Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Reimu extends the '''Great Hakurei Barrier' to use her greatest fortune. All of her skills has a 25% chance to deal 150% damage (counted as critical damage). ---- Youkai Buster Q Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana 'Cooldown: '''7 seconds *Active - 'Reimu throws 4 amulets in a cone, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit and marking them for 3 seconds. ---- '''Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle W Cost: 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''22 / 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Reimu places a '''Hakurei Barrier' field on the target location that lasts for 2.5 seconds. Enemies within the field have their Movement Speed reduced by 45%. At the end of its duration, all enemies inside the field are stunned for 1.5 seconds. Each of Reimu's basic attacks on an enemy inside the field will deal an additional 30/40/50/60/70 + AP magic damage. ---- ''Yin-Yang Spirit Orb E '' ''Cost: '''55 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 Mana 'Cooldown: '''6 seconds *Active - 'Reimu shoots a Yin-Yang orb in a straight line, dealing 80/125/170/215/260 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit. If an enemy has a mark from '''Youkai Buster Q, they will be knocked back for 300 range. If enemies are knocked into a Hakurei Barrier field, they will be immobilized for 1.5 seconds. *''Note - ''In U.R.F mode, the duration of immobilize effect is reduced to 0.5 seconds. ---- Fantasy Seal R '' ''Cost: 100 Mana 'Cooldown: '''120 / 105 / 90 seconds *Active 1st Cast - 'Every 0.2 seconds, Reimu summons 1 spirit to circle around herself up to a maximum of 6 spirits within 1.08 seconds, the spirits last for 6 seconds. Each time the spirits hit through an enemy unit while circling, they deal 75/125/175 + AP magic damage to the target and the subsequent hits on the same target deals only 70% damage. If the target is hit by the spirits while inside a barrier from '''Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle W, they will be stunned for 0.5 seconds. While the spirits circle around Reimu, she can cast Fantasy Seal - Release R once to launch all the spirits she had gathered to a target enemy hero. *''Note - ''In U.R.F mode, the cooldown of this skill is doubled (120/105/90 seconds x 0.2 -> 240/210/180 seconds x 0.2). Fantasy Seal - Release R '' ''Cost: '- '''Cooldown: '-'' *''Active 2nd Cast - ''Reimu bombards a target enemy hero with all the spirits she had gathered, dealing the same damage and same effect from '''''Fantasy Seal R to the target. If the target is hit by the spirits that circle around Reimu during the 1st cast, each hit reduces the damage from the spirits that deal with the target on the 2nd cast by 10%, for a maximum of 60% reduction (6 times). If the spirits aren't collided with an enemy unit while circling around Reimu and she doesn't active this skill, the cooldown of Fantasy Seal R will be reduced by half (50%). *''Note - ''The cooldown reduction applied by this skill is considered as 50% Cooldown Reduction and isn't bound to the rule of the CDR effect. When she has CDR from other sources, both effects will be combined. For example : When Reimu has 40% Cooldown Reduction and this skill's cooldown is reduced by half, the cooldown of this skill will be reduced by a total of 90%. ---- 'Skins' ----